


Showers Without Water

by cupiditystupidity (sassyhazelowl)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, PWP, sting's bad decisions end well for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyhazelowl/pseuds/cupiditystupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to tags*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers Without Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuraiKanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/gifts).



The long, slow lap with the flat of her tongue was torturous, she knew, sliding across the folds from back to front like a cat savoring a bowl of cream to the last drop. 

Slick and hot, each pass grew harder and faster, pushing inward teasingly. Soon enough there would be those slender fingers in her hair, winding through the silver locks in a silent threat to stop teasing, but Yukino couldn’t help it.

Swimsuits lay abandoned at their feet, towels thrown across the shower bar, with the semi-solid aqua curtain not-quite-closed all the way. 

Someone could walk in at any minute to see Yukino kneeling, head between the other woman’s spread legs and ass in the air, working her Lady over, lavishing her with what she deserved. The thrill of that thought alone made her work hard, well aware of the screams and squeals she could coax from the prim woman.

The wicked power her tongue wielded, the way she could make the proud and dangerous woman above her quake, knees jelly and fingers scrabbling wildly for purchase against slick tiles was intoxicating. Watching her eyes roll back, slid shut, squeeze tight in a desperate bid for control was like a drug shot directly into Yukino’s brain, surging through making her want to touch and lick and bite until Minerva shook herself apart, composure lost.

Minerva’s patience only lasted a few more passes, each drag making her shiver, before the growl passed her lips.

Oh, right, Yukino had said no touching this time. Her Lady’s nails were flawlessly manicured and sharp, hence the rule. One touch, one warning, but one touch too many and she would leave. Or threaten to. But Minerva's control had improved, so there would only be finishing, Yukino was sure.

Yukino held all the control, responsibility, but not without thrill… and just a bit of teasing…

“Mmm,” she purred, nuzzling to the side with her nose gently, pausing to glance up through her lashes at Minerva’s expression. It was murderous, frustrated, and by all things holy in the sky, it was held in check by the blatant want and longing mixed in. “I could lick you like candy all day long, you taste so sweet.”

Her tongue darted out to emphasis her point, dragging a narrowed line up the side lazily before smacking her lips noisily, showing her enjoyment. The strangled growl at both the cheesy talk and the sensation both promised payback later, and the Celestial Wizard felt a jolt of excitement at the promise of having her Lady take her to task for naughtiness.

“So perfect, so flawless,” she murmured in appreciation, delicately giving herself better access to the red, juicy and swollen center already slick and raw. Still, she focused her efforts on the sides, noting which spots made the woman moan with pleasure and which ones made her squirm closer, always closer. Not since the first time did she ever try to pull away, having wholly given her trust and her body to the younger woman. 

Frigid bitch was a term Yukino had heard often enough from the men, but the term merely made her smile secretly. Not because they insulted her Lady -- how little they knew!-- but because of how petty they sounded, nursing their egos by trying to tear the woman down. How ignorant they were to the true passion, the wild and intense, they’d never get to have.

A small part of of her thought it was a shame but the largest part adored the fact that Minerva’s screams, her begs, her pleads, her desires were reserved for the one who was once banished from the guild for weakness. The hoarse and husky way the woman whispered her name like a mantra the closer she got, chanting like Yukino was a goddess she worshipped with every fiber of her being. How on the cusp of cumming, her head would be thrown back, baring her whole body for the pleasure of Yukino to devour with her eyes, breasts heaving and hips cocked at an angle of intensity.

Her tongue had been working steadily as she considered this, focused and eager, sliding down to the entrance, going deep to test the waters. Her tongue curled in satisfaction at the filthy groan from above, working a rhythm that forced the other woman to spread further and thrust gently, hips dancing to the tune of Yukino’s making. Quickening the tempo, encouraged by the small sounds and the tightening, Yukino’s fingers dug into the soft flesh hard enough to leave smudges of color, cute little marks where she forced those hips into a keen waiting, stabilizing them both for what was coming next.

Sharp, surprised, the hiss the came from Minerva’s lips cut across the space, and Yukino gently tapped the tip of her clit in warning, earning a jerk and another hiss, before whispering, “Public showers.”

Why on Earthland Sting though co-ed public showers for the pool was a good idea, Yukino couldn't fathom, but the naughty thrill of making the other woman keen so loud someone came to investigate was a secret goal of hers.

One that was going to stay a secret.

Minerva’s irate grumbles about fools abruptly turned into gulped moan as her clit was given a gentle suckling, then a treatment of hard, fast flicks that turned her moan muffled and everything slippery, thighs quivering from either side, ready to give at any moment. Blood pounded in her clit beneath Yukino’s tongue, throbbing at an insane pause, on the brink of explosion.

Her hand didn’t quite silence the scream in the form of Yukino’s name, and that was the warning the woman got to jump forward and catch her as she abruptly slid down the wall. Hands still resting on generous hips, breasts rubbing, she instigated a kiss with the taste of Minerva coating her tongue.

The kiss was lazy, sensual, Minerva tucking her into her lap weakly but needy for skin-to-skin contact. The seat was sticky and warm, and the woman couldn’t help rocking down. It didn’t take too much friction for both of them to be panting, shaking and clinging to each other, Yukino leaning her head against Minerva’s shoulder, sated but exhausted.

Both tensed at the sound of heavy, slapping footsteps easily identifiable as Sting’s sandaled gait. Minerva struggled to rise but the other woman refused to budge, pinning her in a death grip of cuddles.

“Hey, are you guys going to come out to the pool? You’ve been in here a really long time...”

“We’re taking showers, Sting,” Yukino called back, shushing the other woman’s sharp tongue with a finger to her lips. 

“Without water?”

Considering both of them were dripping, being wet wasn’t an issue.

“You have thirty seconds to leave,” Minerva lost patience. Thirty seconds was fairly generous, given it was usually three. “Women take their time and make it count. Something you wouldn’t know about, judging by the sounds coming from your office.”

“I don’t shower in th--” the end of the sentence was strangled and the sandals clattered across the tiled floor with haste.

Yukino giggled, “That was mean.” Purring, she added in a sultry suggestion, “Too bad he wasn’t just a few minutes earlier. He could use some pointers.”

Delicious was the only word to describe the look of shock that morphed into approval at her words.

She’d learned from the best after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual smut shower scene. Based on some very nice and explicit fanart I saw. Now that this is done, I will work on the stingue so many people have asked for.


End file.
